


Talk With Your Fingertips

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: Magnus isn't home yet, and he's determined to wait up for him. The loft is in its usual state of magical disarray. The clients he's handling at the moment take more of his time in a day than Alec's job takes his. He likes being the one waiting, though. The look in Magnus’ eyes when they finally fall on him after a long day is quite like nothing else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the rewrite is so like neatly planned i needed to just write sth rly rly cheesy straight out of my head bc i was emo  
> n what fixes emo? handjobs. apparently 
> 
> alec n magnus are both canon mentally ill i feel g.d in this chili's tonight  
> i also love n appreciate every autistic alec hc out there tho i do not wish to intrude
> 
> warning for some death mentions

It's not too late yet, but Alec's feeling the early start of the day weighing his eyelids. His body craves the feeling of first settling down on Magnus’ bed. It's more comfortable than anything he's ever lied on. 

He loves that the way he relaxes on it is muscle memory by now. 

Magnus isn't home yet, and he's determined to wait up for him. The loft is in its usual state of magical disarray. The clients he's handling at the moment take more of his time in a day than Alec's job takes his. He likes being the one waiting, though. The look in Magnus’ eyes when they finally fall on him after a long day is quite like nothing else. 

Alec knows more than well what it is. He's learned. Just like the countless other things he's come to know with Magnus. Through many attempts at dates cut short by their lives. Through waking up next to Magnus and seeing him still fast asleep. He looks nothing short of angelic. When Alec tells him so, he scoffs and asks why angels are his definition of beauty. They're known as statuesque beings, lacking compassion as well as humility. It makes him think about things he was never taught to question. 

The front door opens and Alec's snapped out of his thoughts. What follows isn't the familiar legato of Magnus’ steps as he strides in. Instead, there's a silence. 

When Magnus finally appears in the living room, his shoulders are slumped and his brow furrowed. Still, when he spots Alec his features soften and he smiles. Alec watches him move across the room. 

“Hi.”

“Hello, love.” 

Magnus reaches for him and Alec opens his arms. Magnus buries his face in his neck, draped over him on the couch. Alec lets him be for a while, stroking his back. Magnus is a warm and steadying weight on him. 

“Rough day?” he asks softly. 

Magnus makes an unintelligible noise into his skin. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Magnus sighs. “Just having a day. I wasn’t enough today.” 

“What happened?”

“The demon bite victim died. I couldn’t save him. I wasn’t fast enough, I wasn’t strong enough.” 

Alec doesn't know what to say. Magnus is the most powerful person he's ever met. Before knowing him as well as he does, it was hard to understand just how down he could get. But Magnus feels so much for everyone he comes across. His emotions run as deep as his powers. “I'm sorry.” 

“It made me think about Ragnor. I couldn’t save him either. My closest friend.” 

Alec holds him tighter. Nothing he says will make it better now so he stays quiet. They’re a lot alike in that sense, the two of them. Failure isn’t an option for either of them and they take every mistake out on themselves. 

“I just really miss him.” Magnus takes a shaky breath. 

Alec presses a kiss to the top of his head. Magnus shifts against him, gradually pushing himself up so he’s sitting at his side on the edge of the seat. 

“Phew”, he wipes under his eyes with his fingers, smudging his makeup some more and not caring, “sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Alec tangles their hands together. “I want to hear what you’re thinking.” It calms him. 

Magnus kisses him then, just the soft press of his lips against Alec’s. But he’s weak and starving for his affection every single time. His eyes fall shut and his mind finds peace for the moment their lips touch. When Magnus pulls back, he has to fight to open his eyes again. 

Magnus chuckles and reaches out to swipe the pad of his thumb over his lips to clean off the gloss that transferred to his skin. “What about you? How was your day?”

“Regular. There was an alarm early in the morning and it took us hours to locate the demons. They were freed by some mundanes who robbed the wrong antique store.” 

“Any casualties?”

“No.”

“Good. Good.” Magnus squeezes his hand. “You must be tired then. You didn’t have to stay up for me.”

“I wanted to see you.”

The smile Magnus gives him makes his heart beat faster. Knowing _he_ can make Magnus look so happy and content is exhilarating. 

“I’m gonna take a shower. Do you want to join me?” 

He nods eagerly. Magnus holds out a hand for him and guides him to the bathroom. With a snap of his fingers music starts playing softly in the background. Alec takes a seat on the edge of the tub while Magnus removes his makeup by the sink. As layers of color come off, he relaxes and his hips start to sway to the music. Alec watches him move, transfixed. When Magnus smiles at him in the mirror, he knows he must look what Jace calls “dopey”. But he doesn’t care as long as Magnus looks happy about it. 

How he caught Magnus’ attention in the first place is beyond him. But he’ll never complain. 

Magnus strips effortlessly, like he’s not making Alec’s breath catch in his throat. He moves fluently, weightlessly. Alec’s managed to stop seeing him as something otherworldly. Magnus hated it. He says Alec won't learn to see them as his equal if he lets his infatuation towards Magnus make him see him as something purer or holier than other Downworlders. 

But sometimes it’s hard to believe he’s not just a figment of his imagination, a daydream. 

The rise of eyebrows reminds him to get out of his clothes. He shucks them off with blunt efficiency, only focusing on not tripping over his own feet as he feels Magnus’ eyes on him. 

Magnus angles his face up for a kiss as Alec follows him under the spray. He seems more interested in trailing his fingers over the planes of Alec’s chest than anything practical, so Alec takes it upon himself to shampoo Magnus’ hair. His hands settle on Alec's hips for support as his eyes slip closed at the sensation. 

Alec’s knees go weak when the glamour’s on Magnus’ eyes is off when he opens them. Magnus grins at the look on his face before tipping his head back into the spray. 

“Put your hands against the wall.” 

The rush of blood at the gravelly note in Magnus’ voice leaves him lightheaded, so resting against the wall isn’t a bad idea. Magnus scratches lightly up his thighs as he brings his arms around him. His cock is aching for attention by the time Magnus gets a hand on him. Alec pushes his hips back into Magnus’, letting his erection slip between his cheeks. 

Magnus mouths the back of his shoulder, his breath somehow even hotter than Alec’s skin. “Can you hold your thighs together?” 

Alec figures he doesn’t need a verbal confirmation when Magnus twists his wrist just right and cups his balls with his other hand - he doesn’t remember many words at this point. He crosses his ankles and squeezes his thighs together the best he can with his focus elsewhere. 

A whine leaves him when Magnus pulls away, but he’s back in seconds, his now slick cock pushing between Alec’s thighs. Alec doesn’t know if it’s experience that allows him to keep up a steady rhythm with his hands while grinding into the tight space between his legs. He’s barely thinking and holding himself up at the same time. 

“What do you want?” Magnus asks. He’s stopped to thumb at his tip, while his other hand finds his nipple. It’s really not fair to expect him to answer. 

He flexes his thighs and Magnus moans softly. It’s a gorgeous sound that has Alec wishing they had more time and energy so he could keep him making them. 

“You’re good just like this?”

Alec nods. Magnus kisses the back of his neck. As he picks up the pace of his hand, Alec tries to keep his legs tightly together despite quickly coming apart. Magnus whispers endearments into his skin and he’s gone, spilling over his fingers and the shower wall with a broken gasp. Magnus keeps a hand on the small of his back as he jerks himself off. Alec hears him curse and his fingers dig into his side. The heat that hits his already burning skin is much harder to detect.

The shower is turned back on. Strong hands untangle his legs before running over his skin to ground him. Magnus pulls him under the spray once more. Alec just lets him handle him around. 

“You in there?” Magnus brushes his hair back gently. 

“Yes.”

Sex is the kind of sensory overload he doesn't mind. It's concentrated and supposed to make him feel good. And it does as long as he's comfortable. 

It took him time to get used to the intensity, and Magnus was worried about his trouble to communicate his feelings through it at first. Once they talked it out, it hasn't been a problem. 

“Everything good?”

“Yes.”

Magnus switches off the shower and wraps him in a towel. Alec dries himself up quickly before following Magnus into the bedroom. There's a drawer where he keeps his clothes. It's been there since he started staying the night. 

He's left breathless at the sight of Magnus in the warm light of his bedroom. His skin seems to glow as he rubs some lightly scented lotion on it. He goes over his arms, down his legs, across his chest and shoulders. Alec stares shamelessly. 

Magnus meets his eyes. He steps forward, taking Alec's hands in his and massaging the rest of the lotion on them. 

He settles just on some boxers while Magnus is in a pair of loose pants that hang low on his hips. They return to the bathroom and brush their teeth side by side. 

Alec's toothbrush has its own place as well. 

In bed, Magnus curls up in his arms under the covers. The sheets are a soft cotton, cool and smooth against his skin. Alec couldn't stand the feel of the satin sheets Magnus used to have. He didn't want to be difficult, but Magnus said he didn't mind a little change. He simply opted for a satin pillowcase for himself - apparently better for the skin and hair. 

Magnus nudges his nose with his own. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being there, here, for me.” 

Alec doesn't know what to say. He's never felt like what he feels for Magnus before. He wouldn't know how else to be. 

“Of course I'm here. I love you.”

Magnus breaks into a beautiful grin. “I love you too.”

This time Alec kisses him. It's the only thing he was missing before. Slow and languid, he brushes his mouth against Magnus’ over and over until he parts his lips. Magnus’ tongue touching his sends a shiver up his spine and he pulls away. 

“Tomorrow”, he whispers. 

Magnus nods, his nose bumping against Alec's again. They stay with their faces close together and their legs tangled, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> me: writes the word cock  
> me: wow .... . . .. .teh explicit
> 
> o yea you can find me on tunglr @ alecilghtwood hello


End file.
